una pregunta de amor
by alma de titan
Summary: ¿que pasaría si alguien deja en duda si eres o no eres la persona adecuada para el amor de tu vida?


UNA PREGUNTA DE AMOR

Era una tarde lluviosa en la torre titán, casi todos estaban haciendo lo de siempre.

Raven meditaba, Cyborg y chico bestia jugaban videojuegos, Starfire cocinaba y Robin estaba en la azotea en medio de la lluvia, ya que no podía pensar en el trabajo porque cierto villano invadió su mente con ciertas palabras en la cual no dejaba de pensar, ese villano era… ¡Red X!

-FLASHBACK-

Nuestros héroes luchaban contra Red X que acababa de robar un microchip muy importante para una corporación tecnológica.

Chico Bestia transformado en un tigre se balanceo contra Red X, este lo esquivo fácilmente, pero fue arrojado al piso gracias al cañón sónico de Cyborg que con su distracción logro pegarle en la espalda.

No duro mucho la dicha de Cyborg porque Red X le lanzo unas X que explotaron al instante cuando tocaron a nuestro robot amigo. Red X reía satisfecho, pero sabía que la pelea no terminaba aquí y aún faltaban 3 titanes que estaban en pie.

Raven con su magia hizo elevar objetos que lanzo contra aquel chico, pero este fue más hábil y las esquivo sin problemas, cogió la pierna de la gótica y la lanzo contra chico bestia que pensaba atacarlo por la espalda.

Red X corría rápidamente esquivando los starbolts que starfire le lanzaba, le lanzo unas x haciendo que la pobre chica callera al suelo con mucho dolor por el golpe, él se acercó al rostro de la alienígena y le dijo:-vaya muñeca, hoy te ves muy hermosa, dime… ¿Por qué no terminas con el semáforo y vienes conmigo para que sepas que es un hombre de verdad?-

Starfire no pudo decir ni hacer nada ya que esas X la cubrían prácticamente.

Robin vio esa pequeña escena hasta que grito:

-¡RED X ALEJATE DE ELLA!-

El nombrado volteo a ver, sonriendo detrás de su máscara contesto:

-¿Qué pasa chico pájaro?, ¿tienes miedo que tu noviecita te deje por ser tan frio?-

Robin estallo de ira y con su bo-staf lucho contra Red X hasta llegar muy lejos del lugar.

Red X quería alegrar su día molestando a Robin y dijo con mucha tranquilidad:

-vaya chico maravilla, sí que tienes una novia muy hermosa, lástima que tu no la ames-

Robin golpeo a Red X en el costado derecho y le dijo con furia:

-yo la amo y ella me ama-

Red X toco su parte lastimada y dijo con suma calma:

-¿enserio?, si la amas ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras?

Robin soltó un grito y se balanceo contra este, pero el esquivo el ataque del petirrojo con mucha facilidad.

Robin estaba harto de que Red X se metiera en su relación y quería acabarlo para que lo dejara en paz.

Red X rio como un loco y miro la cara de Robin que estaba roja por la ira, el disfrutaba verlo así de frustrado y dijo con mucho cinismo:

-sabes semáforo, deberías terminar esa relación de una buena vez antes que con tu frialdad ella se canse de ti y te tire como basura-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso , Robin se cansó de él, corrió en dirección al chico y le pensaba dar una patada en el estómago, pero este toco un botón para poder desaparecer, pero antes de su gran huida le dijo un-piénsalo-.

Robin paro en seco en el lugar donde el villano desapareció, apretó sus puños y la tormenta se presenció. Estaba enojado por no recuperar el microchip y por no darle una buena golpiza por esos comentarios tan horrorosos.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Robin seguía en la misma posición hasta que alguien le toco el hombro, él giro bruscamente y grito:

-¿¡Qué!?-

Pero al ver a su muy asustada novia por su comportamiento se calmó y mirándola fijamente pronuncio un-lo lamento-

No dio tiempo para que starfire dijera algo ya que él fue donde estaba su moto y huyo del lugar.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Había pasado 2 horas desde ese suceso, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. No noto que alguien salió a la azotea y se dirigía a él.

Despertó de su trance cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla, volteo y vio a su dulce alienígena que le sonreía, él le devolvió el gesto y ella le pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí bajo la lluvia?-

Su sonrisa desapareció ante esta pregunta y bajando la cabeza le respondió:-pensando-

Sonó un fuerte trueno y starfire se aferró a Robin ya que este estruendo la había asustado mucho, Robin escuchó el latir del corazón asustado de starfire, él tomo uno de los cabellos de la chica y lo puso detrás de la oreja y sonriéndole tiernamente dijo:

-vamos adentro-

Ella le devolvió el gesto, se pararon y fueron adentro para cubrirse de la lluvia y cambiarse de ropa.

Robin se encontraba en su cuarto con un pijama negra conformada por un pantalón largo y una camisa mangas largas y de botones, estaba sentado en la cama sin dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Red X.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suave toquido y con un-pase-Se dejó ver una figura femenina de cabellos rojos y mirada verde que llevaba un pijama purpura conformada por un short y una blusa de tiritas, esta traía en sus manos una pequeña bandeja con 2 tazas de café y un pequeño paquete de malvaviscos.

Robin estaba sonrojado y en shock por ver a su novia así vestida.

Ella dejo la bandeja en el nochero junto a la cama y se sentó al lado del chico maravilla, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió cálidamente.

Robin seguía impresionado por tal belleza que estaba junto a él, sacudió su cabeza y por fin aterrizo en el mundo real, le devolvió el gesto a su novia, ella sonrió más y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios le entregó una taza de chocolate.

Ambos dieron pequeños sorbos a sus respectivas tazas, hasta que el chico enmascarado tomo aire y coraje y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Star?-

Ella con un-ummm-Lo miro

-tu… ¿me amas como soy?-

Starfire ante esta pregunta se sonrojo y con una pequeña risita le contesto:

-Robin… claro que me encanta como eres, me fascina tus pequeños detalles de amor que me das, pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Robin gritaba de felicidad en su interior y con un-por nada-Siguió tomando el contenido de su taza al igual que ella.

Una idea travesó la cabeza del petirrojo, puso su taza en el nochero, le quito la taza de las manos a la chica que lo miraba confundida y lo puso en el nochero al lado de la suya.

Tomo a Starfire de la cintura y la beso tiernamente, ella correspondió al beso que cada vez se hacía más intenso y apasionado.

Había pasado un buen rato y se separaron un poco para poder tomar aire, él sonrío y le susurro en su oreja:

-Star… ¿quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?-

Ella asintió y en un dos por tres volvieron a la acción hasta caer a la cama, él tomo una cobija que estaba al lado, corto el beso y empezó a cobijarse junto con starfire, se acomodaron bien en la cama, ella reposo su cabeza en el brazo del chico, lo abrazo y con un-te amo-Cayo dormida.

Robin recostó su cumbamba en la cabeza de la chica y empezó a pensar, pero no pensaba en las palabras del villano, sino en las caricias de su pequeña starfire. Ella hacia que todos sus problemas y frustraciones se fueran de su cabeza haciéndolo sentir el hombre más afortunado y feliz del mundo.

Robin sonrío y cayó en un profundo sueño abrazado por su amada.


End file.
